This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various components are often secured to associated parts in the vehicle or engine compartment. For example, an engine coolant module component (such as a fan, condenser, oil cooler, etc.) may be mounted on a radiator. In smaller vehicles, the component may be mounted using a cantilever snap-fit. However, in larger vehicles, such as trucks and sports-utility vehicles (SUVs), because of the vibration loads, the component is mounted using bolts, nuts, and washers. The traditional cantilever snap-fit has an increased risk of failing in the larger vehicles with higher vibration loads: either the component disengaging or the snap-fit breaking off. However, the bolts, nuts, and washers are more expensive and increase labor time compared to the cantilever snap-fit.